Ghtroc 720 Light Freighter
Background The Class 720 freighter, also known as the Ghtroc 720, was a light freighter manufactured by Ghtroc Industries. Though less popular than the competing YT series, the Ghtroc 720 developed a following in the Outer Rim Territories, where Ghtroc Industries was located, and thousands of the freighters remained in use even after the manufacturer went out of business. The Ghtroc 720 was 35 meters long and could carry 135 metric tons of cargo in each of its 55 cubic meter main holds. In stock configuration, a fixed double laser cannon was mounted above the slightly raised cockpit. A pair of docking tubes were located on the ship's rear, and each could contain an escape pod. This configuration gave the freighter a distinctly testudine appearance. The sublight engines were located between the docking tube. Like many light freighters, the Ghtroc 720 was often extensively modified for smuggling purposes. Ship Type: Light Freighter Class: Ghtroc Class 720 Crew: 2 + 10 passengers MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 910 Cockpit 250 Landing Struts 125 Main Engines 300 Double Laser 125 Escape Pod Launches 125 Shields 250 per side Armour - Ignores attacks that do 20md points of damage or less. Anything more than 20md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - Mach 6 in space, mach 3 in atmosphere with shields on, 750 kph in atmosphere with shields off Range- 2 months be replenishment is needed Hyperdirve - 200 ly per hour, 27 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 35m Cargo - 135 tons Cost - 98 500 new, 23 000 used Weapons Weapon - Double Laser Cannon Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5km in space, 2.5km is atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 9 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 15 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 15 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 30 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use combat flying +1 dodge +5% to piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG R&E (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)